


A Romantic Surprise

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon, Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Elsa's had a very stressful day, so Anna prepares a little surprise romantic dinner to relax her. (Elsanna, Canon, Fluff)





	A Romantic Surprise

It had been a dreadful day for Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Her morning meetings had been cancelled and there was a massive pile of paperwork on her desk. What was more was that her beloved sister Anna couldn't be found, Elsa's sister not being anywhere in the castle.

This was worrying Elsa deeply. She knew Anna liked to play games of hide and seek on her, but even she would have come out by now.

Elsa started reflecting on the day as she went about searching for her sister. At times she had a tendency to get so caught up in her work that she would forget sections of the day. She wondered if perhaps she had crossed paths with Anna and said something or did something she didn't remember. No, she mustn't think that way. Anna had always been working with her on her tendencies to blame the things she couldn't control on herself. But there are always things she felt she could have controlled better, her paperwork was one of those things, but she didn't want to do so at the behest of the time she could spend with her sister.

Perhaps that could be considered slightly irresponsible or selfish, but she spent over 8 years doing the 'unselfish' thing, she can afford herself to prioritize Anna over 'her duty' when she felt the need and the want to do so, which was always more often than Anna would understand, she always understood, she always found a way back, even in Elsa's worse moments. This is why Elsa was so worried at not being able to find her. If something was keeping Anna away, it would have to be something drastic.

Perhaps it was perceived as more than the usual game of 'Hide and Seek' between the two, because Elsa while not in the mood for games, was in the mood for Anna, it wasn't even a mood at this point, it was a want, a desire, a need. She needed to be with her sister, in her presence, in her space. Usually, Anna seemed to have a sixth sense to feel when she needed her and would always find her way to her in those moments even when Elsa wasn't seeking her out. So, what made today so different? That was the question that both bothered, and slightly terrified Elsa.

The young Queen made her way across the halls of the castle, looking out at the setting sun. She had been stressed virtually all day by her problems. She needed to relax, but she really needed to see that beautiful sister of hers. She sighed.

She was glad her powers hadn't gone out of control again, but with the strong control she had over them now, she wouldn't have anything to fear. She feared losing Anna though.

Her sister was on her thoughts all the time these days, even more so now that they were lovers as well as sisters. Having Anna as a girlfriend gave Elsa a sense of pride, knowing that hers and Anna's bond was one that would never be broken.

Never broken, that was something they both seemed to live by when it came to their bond. Elsa for sure knew their bond had become stronger than ever after Anna's sacrifice, and she was never going to be the one to break that bond. She remembered the night after Anna's sacrifice, how when she laid down in bed after the ordeal of the day, she couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. She needed to go be with Anna, she wanted to check on her, to make sure she was still there. It was only a few hours after she thought she'd lost her forever. She remembered how after laying there for hours unable to fall asleep, she got herself up out of bed and opened her door to go to Anna's room, only to find Anna behind the door, looking as if she was about to knock. There was so much about that day she'd wanted to forget.. but there was nothing about that night she didn't want to remember. As she watched that setting sun the symbol that reminded her of Anna so deeply. The Sun itself, not the setting, she found herself thinking about what the burdens of being the Queen could cause the two of them.

Anna was always what rose up at the beginning of her days and put that light in the sky when all she felt was darkness and cold, it was Anna that was the warmth and the light within it all. She wondered to herself if maybe her overworking herself would have the same effect on their relationship as the setting sun did. These thoughts only made her want to be with Anna more.

"Anna..." she spoke, as she brought herself back inside, clutching her hands to her chest, feeling her heart beating at a stronger rate.

Though she had control over her powers, she still could never keep a hold on the passion she felt for Anna. She often wondered what would happen if she lost control when the two were intimate, many times she felt it beginning to happen, but there was something about Anna's warmth and her embrace, that always was able to bring Elsa back down, to where if she ever had lost control of her passions, her powers remained in check. Elsa would often tease Anna that maybe she controls the opposite element.

Nevertheless, the more time she spent dwelling, the less time she was spending looking for Anna, perhaps if she found her fast enough they could enjoy what was left of the sunset together.

As she continued to stroll through the castle. Coming across the castle cook in the process, far away from the kitchen area, but Elsa didn't take much mind to it. Aside from remembering to herself that the hour of dinner was running near, she couldn't contemplate all the things that would run through her mind if Anna wasn't there to partake in it. Never once did it occur to her that if the cook was away from the kitchen that logically dinner wouldn't be prepared on time. But her mind was on one entity and couldn't process anything beyond wanting that entity in her day.

Elsa then soon found herself at the doors to the dining hall, sighing. Even if she couldn't take her dinner right now, perhaps a sit down at the table and remembering those fun meal times with Anna would soothe her spirits, at least that's what she hoped.

As she opened the door, however, Elsa was met with a very beautiful sight.

The dining table had been furnished in a manner fit for a banquet, with a variety of dishes and deserts lining its full length. Waiting at one end of the table, was Anna, beaming brightly at Elsa. She was wearing a beautiful cream coloured ball gown with long gloves, a new dress made for the occasion.

Her eyes widening, Elsa was in utter awe. "A-Anna... what... what is all this?"

Anna smiled, walking up to Elsa and grinning at her. "Kristoff said you were in a bit of an off mood... so I decided to give you a nice romantic dinner date with me... do you like it?"

Nodding, Elsa replied, "I do. But... you didn't need to do this for me."

"I know," Anna replied. "Knowing that I'm not truly obligated to do anything for you, makes doing them for you that much more meaningful to me," she said as she smiled.

"I'm not so sure I deserve it sometimes," Elsa replied as she was coming to sit down at the end of the dining hall table. "Thank you, Anna," she said before she overlooked the food prepared.

"Elsa..." Anna's voice carried, in a way that immediately caused Elsa to look down the table at her sister and into her eyes.

"What is it, Anna?" Elsa asked.

"I know, I don't ask for much.." Anna started. "But could you please, not be the Queen tonight?"

"What do you mean?" Elsa continued to question, as her gaze never broke from Anna's.

"I don't want you at the head of the table opposite of mine," Anna explained. "I want you here.."

With those words, Anna showed the seat next to her which already had a prepared plate next to her own, she had gone through the trouble of not just preparing this elaborate evening, but determining where she wanted Elsa to sit. Elsa felt from her sister that she'd needed her all day just as bad, so much so that she couldn't even withhold that need for even a small amount of dinner time.

Elsa smiled, and got up from her head of the table seat and walked down to Anna. She was steady with her steps, knowing if she walked as fast as she wished to, she would intentionally land herself in Anna's arms. Not something unbecoming of her when she was in Anna's presence, but she was going to give the proper etiquette tonight, to give the proper respect and attention to everything Anna prepared.

As she sat down next to her the two sisters met a gaze as Anna crossed her hands on the table while keeping her elbows off. Anna stared back at Elsa with the same gaze.

"Hey.." Anna shyly started. Almost as if she didn't know what else to say.

"Hey," Elsa replied back. A smile on her face.

It reminded them both of the moment where they reunited at that faithful get together after so many years apart. But this, was much different.

"You look..." Anna began, before being unable to find the words to continue. "What I mean to say is.." Anna stumbled over her words, in a way so unbecoming of her.

Elsa sensed the trouble she was having, and cut her off with a gentle kiss she leaned forward to give her, as Anna stayed with her eyes closed and her lips puckered for seconds after the kiss as she came back down gently, Elsa made sure to alleviate her worries.

"I love it," she stated, obviously referring to everything Anna set up.

"Thank you," Anna replied back. Thanking her for not just the compliment, but freeing her from her moment of shyness. She was more than happy to have made her sisters evening. Perhaps she should surprise her with a wedding next?

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** If you're wondering why the writing style of this fic and the next are a bit different, that's because I made them with a new partner I picked up on the Elsanna discord named Carra. She's very talented as you can see :3


End file.
